The Boy Who Wanted A Family
by Ybarra87
Summary: Harry had just turned six and made a wish to have a family who loves him. His wish gets granted and his new parents come in the form of a safe kid and a scissor enforcer. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or SVTFOE.


**This was something I thought up and had to write. Now this is just a one shot so if you want to go ahead and make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was the night before his sixth birthday. Harry was sent to his cupboard early that night without any supper. He had made the mistake of asking his aunt and uncle if they could celebrate his birthday and the response he got was a beating and sent to bed early. Their answer was that freaks like him don't deserve any celebrations to tell him it's okay to be a freak and that they were taking Dudley out since he deserves a celebration more. Harry really didn't know why he asked he probably just hope that for once they would show him some kind of love that's what he really wants. As he looked at the clock in his cupboard he saw it turn midnight. "It's my birthday now." Harry said to himself. "I better get some sleep." Before he closed his eyes he just thought for a moment and then said. "For my birthday I wish I had a family that would love me." Harry just sighed. "Like that's going to come true or anyone's around to hear that." However for Harry someone did hear his wish and she intended to grant it.

In a room far away from space and time a woman with long blue hair watch Harry make his wish just as a man wearing a dark business suit came in. "I take it you're watching the Potter child again Sis?" He asked.

"Indeed I am Death." The woman replied. "He just turned six and he made a wish to have a family that loves him." She then turned to face her brother. "And I intend to grant it."

Death just stared at her with eyes filled with shock and his mouth hanging open. "Now Magic, you know Fate and Destiny are not going to allow this. Harry was chosen as a child of prophecy and it's his fate and destiny to face Voldemort and they're determined to have him fill it no matter what." Death replied even though he agreed with Magic.

"Yeah I know Death but Harry doesn't deserve this! His family abandoned him for his brother all because of a man with a god complex said it was for the greater good and all of this is because of a prophecy that those two spit out to a loon! Ever since that old goat heard it he been manipulating events so he would come up on top! He even messed up and picked the wrong brother not to mention putting several spells and potions on Harry that would make him weak and hate his family for abandoning him to the point of wanting to kill them. He is nothing but a pawn to Dumbledore and I can't stand it anymore!" Magic ranted out.

"I agree with you on this Magic and Life also agrees with you as well." Death replied.

"Life agrees with me?" Magic asked. "She would never admit I was right about something."

"Well she does on this." Death responded as he went on to explain. "You see with Dumbledore manipulating the prophecy he going to cause people to die earlier than expected and that messes up the whole cycle of lives that are suppose to be born causing some people to be born earlier than expect and that isn't good." Death just looked at his sister as he said this next part. "But the worst part is Harry dies before he can stop Voldemort."

Magic just gasped. "That's not going to happen on my watch!" She shouted.

"Believe me I tried telling them but you know how they are when it comes to their prophecies. As long as he is the child of that prophecy they won't do anything or allow us to help him." Death told her.

Magic just gave her brother a smile. "Actually there is a way." She said. "But I'm going to need you to assemble a meeting."

Death just looked at his sister. "Okay Sis. I go assemble everyone." He said as he left the room.

Magic just looked at Harry. "Don't worry Harry you'll be getting your birthday wish soon." She said with a smile.

About an hour later a meeting was assembled. As everyone there began questioning Death to why a meeting was called a loud whistle filled the room getting their attention. Everyone looked to see it was Magic. "I'm the one that called this meeting." She said as she sat down.

"What is this meeting about?" A woman with red hair asked.

"I'll tell you Life." Magic said and she face everyone. "It's about Harry Potter and granting his wish to give him a family that would love him."

The room began to fill with shouting and screaming but it was mostly coming from to identical blondes. The only way to tell them apart was their dresses as one wore a green dress while the other wore a blue dress. These two were Destiny and Fate.

"You can't do that!" Destiny cried out.

"Harry is a child of prophecy!" Fate shouted.

"It's his destiny-"

"And fate to fight Voldemort!"

Magic just looked at them. "If you two had been actually paying attention to what has been happening to his world then you would know would know why I am doing this!" She shouted.

"And why is that?" Fate asked.

"Harry is going to die before he has a chance to stop Voldemort!" Magic replied in angry tone.

"And how do you know this?" Destiny asked.

"Because I told her." Death replied causing the twins to glare at him.

"Death you shouldn't have told her that." Fate replied.

"You should of told us." Destiny said.

"Well I tried to tell you but you just blew me off!" Death shouted.

"I never asked but how does he die?" Magic asked.

"His brother kills him." Death answered shocking everyone in the room.

"Why would he do that?" Fate asked.

"Because that old goat Dumbledore manipulated everything. He had Harry full of spells and potions that made him weak. He also had it where Harry would try to kill his family for abandoning him which he tried but was stopped by his brother. Dumbledore would then come out saying that Voldemort is possessing Harry and Harry is no longer alive because Voldemort took over his body. He would tell him the only way to free him is to kill him which he does." Death explained.

"That's why we need to grant his wish." Magic replied.

"No Death is probably lying." Destiny replied.

"I am not!" Death shouted. "I take my job seriously and I double checked it to be sure. He's going to die all because of Dumbledore manipulating everything in order to work the prophecy to his advantage. Besides I don't Harry to die he's the last of the Peverells, well the decent one, although there is something I want from him."

"And what's that?" Fate asked.

"The piece of Voldemort's soul that stuck inside his head!" Death replied. "I don't appreciate people trying to cheat me!"

"And I can assure you you'll get it if we grant Harry his wish." Magic reassured her brother.

"Not going to happen." Fate replied.

"It's not our fault that Dumbledore is manipulating the prophecy." Destiny responded.

"We gave them the prophecy."

"And what they choose to do with it is up to them."

Life was getting fed up with the twins attitude. She looked at Death and said "Death tell them what you told me."

Death just looked at her and asked. "You mean?" Only for her to nod.

"Tell us what?" Destiny asked.

"Well because of Dumbledore manipulating the prophecy causing people to die before it's their time it's going to disrupt the whole balance of life and death." Death replied. "People are going to be born earlier than scheduled messing up a whole lot of events. Basically the cycle will begin to deteriorate causing Harry's world to end."

Everyone is the room just sat there and remain silent. Magic then got up. "It's time to decide." She said. "If you think he should get his wish then give your blessing and if you don't think he should get it remain silent. He already has my blessing."

"I'm all for it." Death replied.

"He has my blessing." Life replied.

The twins just glared at them. "Well you're not going to get our blessing." Fate said.

Magic just smiled at them. "Actually we already have it." She said causing the twins to go wide eyed with shock.

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked.

"Explain!" Fate shouted.

"You see when you two marked Harry as a child of prophecy you automatically gave him your blessing." Magic replied. "Didn't you two know that?"

"Judging from the look on their faces I say the answer is no." Life said while giving off a smirk.

"Well it's settled Harry will get his wish." Magic said.

"You can't do that!" Fate shouted.

"Who will stop Voldemort?!" Destiny cried out.

Magic just looked at the twins. "Why Harry of course." She answered shocking them. Seeing that they needed an explanation she went on to explain. "You said it yourself it's his fate and destiny to fight Voldemort. Just because I'm granting his wish doesn't mean he won't be back. I intend to send him somewhere where he will get what he desires and also have people who will teach and help him when it's time for him to come back. I never said he wouldn't be coming back."

"Does that mean his world won't be ending?" Death asked.

"Yes." Magic replied as she went towards the door. "Now excuse me but I have a wish to grant."

"I'll come with you Sis." Death replied as he got up the reason being that the twins would start screaming up a tantrum and Life was smart enough to get out of there right away. As Magic made it to her chamber with Death beside her she then casted a spell that sent her to Harry's dream.

INSIDE HARRY'S DREAM

Harry was sitting in a park watching kids walking by with their parents wishing he had parents that would love him when he heard a woman's voice coming from right next to him. "Family is a wonderful thing." Harry looked to see a woman with blue hair sitting next to him. The woman looked at Harry and smiled. "Hello Harry, my name is Magic and I happen to be the being in charge of all magic."

Harry just looked at her. "Magic isn't real." He replied.

"And who told you that?" Magic asked.

"My aunt and uncle."

Magic just rolled her eyes. "I can assure you that magic is real." She said. "And I'm going to prove it to you by granting your wish."

Harry's eyes just grew wide. "My wish to have a family that would love me?" He asked.

"Yes Harry."

"But why me I'm not that special?"

Magic just looked at Harry and smiled. "Oh Harry, you're more special than you think." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"That's something I can't tell you." Magic said causing Harry to look down. "Now Harry I'm going to send you to your new family but there's a few things you need to know first."

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"First off you won't remember me or this dream but you'll remember your wish. Second your new parents aren't together yet and it's up to you to bring them together. Now I can't tell or show you who they are but you'll know them when you see them. And third this is very important."

"What is it?"

"You must hold on to them tight and never let them go. You do all this and you'll have the family you want. Do you understand?"

Harry just nodded and said. "Yes I understand."

"Very good Harry." Magic said as she began to wave her hands causing Harry to disappear. When that was done she returned to her domain.

When she got back to her domain she saw that her brother was there and watched the whole thing. "Hey Magic I saw everything." He said. "But I have to wonder why didn't you remove the spells placed on him or better yet why didn't you remove the piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in his head?"

Magic just smiled at her brother. "Don't worry Death, I can assure you they will be removed." She replied.

Death just looked at her. "I know that smile." He said. "You're up to something. Where did you send him?"

"Oh I sent him to a world where there will be people who will help him with his magic." She replied.

"Who did you send him to?"

"I sent him to someone who takes their job seriously however she would always put her job before having a family." Magic replied.

"You're playing matchmaker again aren't you?" Death asked.

Magic just looked at him and said with a smirk. "Oh Death does that sound like something I would do?"

"Yes it does!" Death shouted.

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION

He just had to get away. It could be anywhere. It didn't matter to him. He just need time to himself. Taking out his scissors Marco Diaz opened a portal and stepped into it. When he got there he realized where he was. The place where he parted ways with Hekapoo. He couldn't help but think back to that moment. Sure he was mostly working with her to close the portals Star had opened in her sleep but that wasn't the only reason. He enjoyed spending time with her and he wanted Star to figure out her power because it was the same power that saved and woke her up. Just then he heard a voice. "What are you doing here Fleshwad?" Marco turned around to see it was Hekapoo.

Hekapoo had just gotten out of a Magic High Commission meeting like always it was long and boring. When it was over she had just wanted to go somewhere to clear her head but she didn't know where then it came to her. Taking out her scissors she opened a portal and stepped in. It was the place where she parted ways with Marco. The reason why she was there was simple she wanted to know why Marco lied to her and kept secret about Star opening the portals. It had been on her mind a lot lately. She had no idea why her mind was filled with thoughts of that meat bag of a human but it was. Marco was a human that basically stood up to her and didn't back down. He took her challenge head on and never gave up. When she first met him she just thought of him as an arrogant him that was just abusing her scissors but she realized how wrong she was as he kept after her blowing out every one of her clones. He never gave up and the reason was because of his friendship with Star and she was sort of jealous of that. When it came to Hekapoo her job was always first. She had no time for a relationship or romance as it was her job to make sure no one was abusing her scissors. Sure she probably could of asked for help but she was just to stubborn and full of pride to do so. But then Marco came along and somehow with him it was different. He would always show her what he was made of and that impressed her so once and a while she would slip in with her clones to see him in person. However she did not count on him figuring out it was the real her when she did it the first time. When she asked how he knew she remembered what he said. "I've seen the personalities your clones have and they are all different. I take it they are a part of you so figuring you out was easy since you have all of their traits. In other word I know the real you when I see you." When Marco had said that it had got her all flustered into feeling things she hasn't felt before. He spotted the real her and to her that wasn't easy since sometimes she would send clones to the Magic High Commission meetings since she didn't want to go and they would never know she wasn't there but this made her feel different. It made her feel happy. Eventually it would be time for Marco to leave and everything to be back to normal but deep down she didn't want that. However she knew her job came first so she pushed aside whatever she felt and let him leave without saying anything. All she had was his dragon cycle Nachos which she loved as much as him. Then came the portals Star was opening in her sleep and Marco just showed up to help. Deep down she knew there was a reason but she was just happy he was there and accepted his help. They would close the portals and then celebrate but Marco would always leave shortly because Star needed him and he was her squire. She was jealous of this and knew she couldn't do this with him anymore since it was too painful so she hired a third party to help her but then the truth came out. He asked her to trust him and she wanted to but couldn't. Deep down she knew that the only thing that matter was her job and nothing else.

While thinking about all of this Hekapoo then noticed a portal open and Marco walked out. She could tell he looked up set. She had heard about the incident involving the stump and wondered if that was bothering him. She wanted to know but she wasn't going to be nice about it. Walking towards him she asked. "What are you doing here Fleshwad?"

Marco just looked at her. He was glad to see her but could see she wasn't happy to see him. "I just came here to think Hekapoo. That's all." He said.

She just looked at him and could see he was upset. She wanted to at least know what was up. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you." She said.

"I thought you were mad at me." Marco said.

"I am I just want to know what's up so I can tell you what you need to here and you can get out and back to Star." Hekapoo lied. She didn't want to give Marco any indication that she cared.

"Well it was a little bit after Stump Day and I went ahead and asked Kelly out on a date only to find out she got back together with Tad." Marco said as Hekapoo listened. "It was then it hit me I have no idea what is going or coming my way anymore. I feel like no matter what direction I take it's some how the wrong one."

"Why don't you go back to Earth?" She asked.

"It's not that simple. After everything I've seen and been through including the sixteen years chasing you it's hard to go back to a normal life where there's little excitement." Marco replied. "I just feel like I need to be here like something is calling me here and telling me to stay."

"And what's telling you that?" Hekapoo asked.

"I don't know." Marco said as he looked at her. "Anyway I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll leave now." As Hekapoo saw him pull out his scissors she wanted to grab him and tell him to stay but told herself it's for the best and it wouldn't work out between them. However before Marco could open up a portal a large beam of energy came falling from the sky and crashed not to far from them. Marco looked at her and asked. "What was that?"

"Does it look like I know?!" She cried out as she then saw him heading towards it. "Hey where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to go check it out!" Marco yelled.

"Like heck you are! I was here first so I'm going to be the one to do it!" She yelled back.

Marco just gave her a smirk and said in his adult voice "Well how about a race H-Poo."

Hekapoo just blushed when she heard that but gave herself a smack in the face. "Oh it's on!" She said as she began running towards the crash.

Unfortunately it ended in a tie which impressed Hekapoo seeing how she was going as fast as she could. When they got to the crash site they saw a crater and began to check it out. That's when they found him. A young human boy with messy black hair who looked to be around six years old and was wearing glasses. They also happened to noticed a lighting bolt scar on his head. He looked extremely weak and malnourished not to mention the clothes he was wearing were way too big for him and clear old and torn.

"What is a human doing here?" Hekapoo asked. "I mean one is bad enough but another."

Marco just ignored her comment and took a good look at the kid. As he investigated him and looked him over he noticed some bruises and gave a big scowl. "I don't know why he's here but he's coming with me." He said as opened up a portal and began to pick him up.

Hekapoo seeing this asked. "Where do you think you're going with him?"

"This kid needs medical attention. It looks like he's been through a lot and needs a doctor to look at him." Marco replied.

"Ahem I was here first so I'll take care of him." Hekapoo said even though she had no idea why she was saying this.

Marco just looked at her and replied. "No offense Hekapoo but you don't know a think about taking care of a child."

"Oh come on it can't be that hard." She said and as she heard herself say that she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

"Yeah I'm not having this argument." Marco said as he went through the portal and closed it.

Hekapoo just watched him leave and got mad. She wanted to be involve in this! She felt she needed to be involved in this! And she intended to be involved! She pulled out her scissors and opened a portal leading to where Marco was.

THE DIAZ HOUSE

Angie and Rafael Diaz were currently sitting in their house quietly. It had been quite some time since their son left to stay on Mewni. It hadn't been the same since he left but they knew Marco had to figure out his life for himself. They couldn't help but miss him. As they sat quietly a portal opened with their son walking out of it carrying a little boy.

"Marco what are you doing here and who's is that boy?" Angie asked.

"I came here because I need your help with him." Marco replied. "As for who he is I don't know?"

"Is Star with you?" His father asked.

"No Dad it's just me." Marco replied.

Just then an orange portal opened and within a few seconds Hekapoo stuck her head out while screaming. "Get back here Fleshwad!" Only for her to realize Marco was in some house with two other humans.

While his parents just looked at her as she got out of the portal. Marco just whispered under his breath. "And apparently her."

"Marco who is this person?" Angie asked.

Marco just set the boy down on the couch and as he said to his parents. "Mom. Dad. This is Hekapoo. She's a friend." Marco then went to Hekapoo. "Hekapoo this is my mom and dad." He then went up to her and whispered. "Be nice."

Hekapoo just looked at him. "Are you saying I can't be nice?" She asked him.

Marco just ignored her while he went to check on the boy. Angie just looked at her and ask "So how do you two know each other?"

Before Hekapoo could answer Marco answered before her. "It's a long story Mom." He said.

"Well what about this boy? How did you come across him?" Rafael asked.

"Honestly Dad we really don't know much about him. We were just talking when all of a sudden he appeared before us and apparently he's human." Marco replied as he looked him over.

Hekapoo couldn't help but notice how protective he's being of the boy and approached him. "Okay what's up with the kid Marco?" She asked. "You're acting weird well weirder than usual."

"Hekapoo take a good look at him and I mean a very good look at him." He replied.

Hekapoo did as he asked and looked at the boy. She saw what he meant and gave a frown. "Who would do that to him?" She asked.

"I don't know but he's probably going to be scared and afraid of us when he wakes up so I need you to be nice to him. Got it?"

Hekapoo understood what he meant and just nodded. "I understand Marco but don't you think he needs a doctor?" She asked.

"Yeah he does." Marco just looked at his parents. "Mom. Dad. Could you please call a doctor?" He asked. "I'm going to take him to my room." His parents just nodded and left the room while Marco lifted the boy up and moved him to his room placing him on his bed.

Hekapoo then noticed the boy was starting to move. "Hey Marco he's waking up." She said.

Harry opened his eyes after a nice long peaceful sleep. He had a wonderful dream where he had parents that actually loved him. When he opened his eyes he realized he wasn't in his cupboard anymore and right in front of him was a teenage and some kind of devil woman. Now he should of been afraid and scared but for some reason he wasn't. He actually felt safe. As he tried to get up he heard the teenager speak.

"Hey take it easy." The boy said getting Harry's attention. "You're probably wondering where you are and who I am so I'll tell you. I'm Marco and this is Hekapoo. You're in my house on Earth."

"I know this is Earth." Harry said. "There isn't any other world with life besides it."

"Actually kid you appeared right in front of us when we were in another dimension just around Mewni." Hekapoo replied.

"Mewni?" Harry asked as he never heard of it before.

"It's a kingdom full of magical creatures and home to my friend Star who happens to be a magical princess." Marco replied.

Harry just looked at them. "Magic isn't real. My uncle said so." He said.

"Is he the one who gave you those bruises?" Marco asked causing Harry to look down.

He heard what Marco asked him but was too ashamed to answer. Wanting to change the subject he shouted out. "Magic isn't real! Only freaks believe in magic and I don't want to be a freak!"

Hekapoo just gave a pissed off look. She wasn't mad at Harry but at his uncle for doing this to him. "I hate to break it to you kid. No actually I love to break it to you. Your uncle is wrong." She said. "I mean how do you explain my appearance huh?"

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"I mean you're uncle sounds like one big moron if he forces someone to believe what he believes!" She shouted. "I can assure you it's real."

Harry just looked at her while Marco looked at him. "I see you're trying to change the subject." Marco said getting Harry's attention and causing him to gulp. "Where are you're parents?"

"Dead. They died in a car crash." Harry answered.

"Who told you that?"

"My aunt and uncle."

"Do you believe that?"

"No."

"Did you try asking them more about it?"

"Yes but they just-" Harry just looked down as he said. "Hit me and told me not to ask any more questions."

Marco just gave a scowl while Hekapoo gave out a growl. "Let me ask you a question. Do you want to go back to them?"

Harry's eyes just grew wide with fear as he shouted out. "No! I don't want that!"

Marco just looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry I'm not going to send you back to them." He said.

Hekapoo looked at Harry and asked. "Why didn't you try running away?"

"I did try that but the police would always catch me and bring me back where I would get punished." Harry answered.

"Did you try reporting to a teacher?" Marco asked.

"I did but somehow the teacher would be replaced by someone else the next day. I was told the teacher was fired because I lied." Harry replied.

Marco just thought for a moment to himself and then snapped out of it. He then looked at Harry. "I'm sorry I forgot to ask for your name. Could you tell me?" Marco asked.

"It's Harry." Harry replied.

"Well Harry it's nice to meet you." Marco replied. "I asked my parents to call a doctor to look you over."

"A doctor won't believe a freak like me." Harry said as he looked down.

"Let me guess you're moron of an uncle told you that right?" Hekapoo asked.

Harry just nodded as Marco said. "Don't worry Harry this doctor will believe you and I promise you that you'll be safe."

Marco was then called away by his parents who informed him the doctor had arrived when he came back with Dr. Smith. He assured Harry that he would be back when the doctor was done looking him over. As he left the room Hekapoo decided to follow him because she realized he knew something she didn't know. She followed him to the kitchen where she saw him informing his parents about Harry and they weren't happy to hear such a little boy was going through so much abuse. Walking in she called out to him. "Marco why don't you tell me what you know that I don't."

Marco just looked at her. "So you picked that up huh?" He asked.

"What is she talking about Marco?" Rafael asked.

Marco sighed. "Apparently Harry told us he had tried running away and reporting what was happening to him to a teacher. Every time that he tried that he was brought back by the police and the teacher was fired. I think someone is making sure that Harry is having a miserable life full of abuse." He replied

"Who would want to do that?" Hekapoo asked.

"I don't know Hekapoo but the real thing I want to know is what so special about Harry that someone would make sure that he would be treated like this? There's something very special about him and I don't know what it is." Marco replied as he went into a deep thought.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I sensed it too." Hekapoo as she went into deep thought as well.

As the two were in deep thought Dr. Smith walked in. "I looked him over and I have to say I never seen a sickening case of abuse like this. He is so malnourished that I asked what he's been eating if he has and he told me that it's using the table scraps of the meals he makes for his aunt, uncle, and cousin and that's only if he's lucky. I was shocked to find out he was using an oven and asked him when he was doing it. He said since he was four. I also found out he turned six today." He said as he shook his head. "I'm going to hate explaining this to the police."

"Police?" Marco asked.

"Yeah it's mandatory procedure to inform the police of abuse cases like this." Dr. Smith answered.

Before the doctor could pull out his phone Marco spoke up. "Yeah that won't be necessary Dr. Smith." He said. "You see Harry was found in a dimension called Mewni and the people who found him were me and Lady Hekapoo here." Hekapoo just looked at Marco trying to see where he was going with this. "And since she has a powerful and high status in the kingdom of Mewni. She took it upon herself to make sure Harry got the help he needed thus making him her ward. Now if you get the police involved it will just turn into a political nightmare and no one wants that. I can assure you he will be fine and safe."

Dr. Smith just looked at Marco with an unfazed look and just said. "Okay." With that said he left.

Hekapoo just looked at Marco. "Wow I really need to read the new law book of Mewni." She said. "I didn't even know about that law."

"There's no need to because I made it up." Marco said causing her mouth to drop open.

"You made that up?!" Hekapoo cried out.

"Yeah it was the only way to keep Harry safe. I figure he's safer with us than anyone else." He replied.

Hekapoo just gave out a big laugh. "Dang Marco I didn't know you could pull something like that!" She cried out.

"You know better than to underestimate me H-Poo." Marco said. "Come on let's go check on Harry."

Angie and Rafael just watched as Marco left the room with Hekapoo. "I can't help but notice a connection between those two." Rafael stated.

"I see it too." Angie responded as she just gave a smile.

Marco and Hekapoo made it back to his room to check on Harry. "Hey Harry how are you?" Marco asked.

"I'm fine. What did the doctor say?" Harry asked.

"He told us that you haven't been eating well and that we should change it." Marco replied leaving out the mention of calling the cops. He then sat down at the edge of the bed. "You don't have to worry I don't plan on abandoning you."

Harry's eyes just lit up with joy when he heard that. Hekapoo smiled when she heard Marco say and saw the look in Harry's eyes. She just walked right up to Marco and stood next to him. "I'm here to help as well." She said. "If anyone tries to hurt you I'll make them regret it."

Marco just looked at her. "I didn't know you were going to help me with him." He replied with a smile.

Hekapoo saw his smile and did her best to avoid looking at it. "Hey I'm only helping because I helped you find him." She said.

"You know Hekapoo you don't have to make up an excuse if you want to help." He said to her.

"I'm not making up anything!" She shouted defensively.

Harry seeing this couldn't help but wonder if their fighting was his fault. "I'm sorry please don't fight! I don't want to see a boyfriend break up with his girlfriend because of me!" He shouted.

Marco and Hekapoo stopped their fighting and just looked at Harry when he said that. Both of their faces were bright red. "I'm sorry Harry but Hekapoo is just a friend. She isn't my girlfriend." He said.

"Oh, I just thought because the way you two act around each other that you were dating." Harry replied. "I mean you two look like a couple to me."

"Sorry Harry but I don't have a girlfriend at the moment." Marco said.

"Yeah and I have my job so I have no time for a relationship." Hekapoo responded.

Harry just looked at Hekapoo. "Doesn't it get lonely not having anyone?" He asked.

Hekapoo just felt shocked when he asked that. She never really thought about it. To her work was always came first but there was always that bit of loneliness that she felt at times. She just looked at him and said with a small but sad smile. "Yeah it does."

Marco noticed this and decided to change the subject. "Hey how about you come with us downstairs so we can get you something to eat okay?" He asked causing Harry to nod.

The rest of the day Harry spent with Marco and Hekapoo was the best time of his life. Marco introduced Harry to his parents who were very nice to him. Marco had made some nachos for him while they watched some TV which was interesting because Hekapoo never saw a television before and actually thought there were people inside. Then night time came.

Marco had insisted that Harry sleep in his bed while he took the couch. As for Hekapoo she decided to stick around for the night so Marco set up the guest room for her. As Marco helped Harry settle in bed Hekapoo came into the room as Marco asked. "Is there something else you want?"

Harry just looked at him and then turned to Hekapoo. "Could Hekapoo tell me a story?" He asked.

Marco just looked at her while she just shrugged her shoulders and walked towards them. "Okay I tell you a story." She said as she sat down next to Harry. She thought for a moment and realized she didn't know any stories so she decided to just make one up.

"Once upon a time there was a witch. She wasn't a good witch but she wasn't a bad witch either. She was a special witch that was in charge of keeping track of a special magic and making sure no one abused them. It was her job which she took seriously because it was basically the only thing she had. One day she came across a boy who had been abusing her magic and decided to teach him a lesson. She grabbed him and pulled him into her lair to confront him and take the magic away from him. When she got a good look at him all she saw was a stupid boy. She told him that she didn't know how he came across her magic but he didn't have the right to use it and to go home. The boy asked what if he earned the right causing her to laugh. She just thought of him as a weak pathetic little boy and nothing more but that gave her an idea to get rid of him. She decided to humor him and let him earn the right to use her magic by giving him a challenge which he accepted. She thought that he would just give up and then go home but she was wrong. He didn't give up and no matter what the witch threw at him he would always keep going. She never met anyone like him before and that impressed her since she is not an easy person to impress. Then it was time for him to face her."

"What happened next?" Harry asked.

Marco then stood next to her and he said. "Well the boy came face to face with her and to be honest he didn't want it to end. You see the boy he didn't know what he was doing with his life or where it was going so when he stumbled upon the witch's magic he decided to use it for himself. He mostly used it for stuff he would have to do for himself but didn't seem to realize the mess he was leaving and making. Then the witch grabbed him and confronted him. He realized he had been a huge idiot and wanted to make it right. He asked for the right to use it to the witch and when the witch granted it to him through a challenge he realized just how serious she took her job. However he kept going he wanted to prove to her he had the right to use her magic and didn't give up. Eventually he came face to face with her and hugged her. You see along the way he saw just how special her job was and how she been doing it for a long time but he also found out one other thing. She was lonely. He saw her for who she truly was and fell in love with her. When he told that to her she just started crying. She never felt love before because her job was always important and didn't want to believe him. He just smiled and told her it's true because it was her magic that brought him to her. You see it wasn't a mistake that he stumbled upon her magic because her magic wanted her to be happy and knew he would give it to her. In the end they became a couple and live happily ever after. The end."

Marco looked to see that Harry had just fallen asleep and noticed Hekapoo who was just looking at him. He just motioned her to come with him as he shut the door leaving Harry to sleep peacefully. When they got out to the hall Hekapoo grabbed him. "You know that's not what happened." She said.

"Yeah well he's a kid and I figure a happy ending is a lot better for him." Marco replied as he just looked at her.

"So what's going to happen with him?" She asked.

"I don't know but we have to figure something out." He said.

"I'll figure it out." She said. "You go back to being a squire for Star."

Marco just grew frustrated and spited out quietly. "Dang it Hekapoo! I know you don't trust me anymore but there's a reason for what I did!" Before he could say anymore he realized what he was about to do and quickly stopped.

Hekapoo noticed this and asked. "What do you mean?"

Marco just looked away as he said. "Never mind." And tried to walk away only for Hekapoo to grab him.

"Tell me Marco." She said looking him straight in the eyes.

Marco just sighed. "The reason I didn't tell you is because it gave me an excuse to spend time with you." He said causing her eyes to grow wide. "But the main reason is because I wanted Star to figure out her power is because it was the same power that saved you and woke you up."

Hekapoo couldn't help but feel so happy hearing this but she chose to bottle it up. "I'm going to bed." She said as she went to the guest room leaving Marco to head downstairs. As she just laid on the bed she found that she couldn't get to sleep because of what Marco told her. She was beyond happy knowing it but told herself that she couldn't her job was to important. Then there was the story that they told to Harry. She thought about how sweet it was and wished it was true. She just kept telling herself to forget Marco but her thoughts were then interrupted by a knock at the door. Sitting up she asked. "Who is it?"

The person on the other side responded. "It's Marco's mother Angie. Can I come in?"

Hekapoo just thought for a moment and replied. "Sure you can."

Angie walked into the room and looked at her. "I could help but overhear that story you two told Harry and that argument you had afterwards." She said while looking at her. "I know it's probably none of my business but I have to ask. What is your relationship to my son?"

Hekapoo just gave a sigh. 'Of course his mother would want to know our relationship.' She thought to herself. "It's complicated." She said because honestly she had no idea what her relationship is with Marco anymore.

Angie just looked at her and could see that Hekapoo didn't know. "Okay then can you tell me how you two met?" She asked.

Hekapoo just gave a small smile. "That I can do." She said. "You see Marco was abusing a pair of scissors I made using them for a whole bunch of stupid reasons and it's my job to make sure that portals don't go out of control so I grabbed him so I could confront him. That's when I saw the scissors he was using and recognized them. You see they were stolen from me when I was at the Bounce Lounge and I had no idea where they were. I was furious and asked him where he got them. He just told me he borrowed them from his friend Star now I didn't know how she got them but I was mad. He wanted me to return them but I didn't want to so he then told me that he wasn't leaving without them. I told him that people have to earn my scissors so he said he would earn them instead. I just laughed. I honestly thought he was weak and pathetic so I decided to humor him and let him take the challenge to earn them. I thought he would give up but I was wrong. He didn't give up he just kept going and that impressed me. I never met anyone like him before but eventually he earned them. It took sixteen years but he earned."

"Sixteen years?" Angie asked.

"Yeah time runs differently in that dimension." Hekapoo answered. "In your time in took eight minutes."

"So you known my son longer than anyone of us huh? He must of made quite an impression on you seeing how you made one on him." Angie said giving a small smirk. Hekapoo just began to look flustered but before she could say anything Angie said. "It's obvious you're trying to figure it out. Just don't take to long." She then headed for the door and stopped. "Oh by the way I heard from Marco and Star that Pony Head gave Star those scissors." She said.

Hekapoo just looked at her. She remembered seeing Pony Head there that night and it started making sense to her. "Pony Head huh?" She said with an angry scowl. "I have to be sure to pay her a visit later." With that said Angie returned to her room and Hekapoo went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was currently eating breakfast in the kitchen. Hekapoo had no idea what to do about Harry but she felt Marco may have some idea as she got up from her seat a pair of scissors fell out of her dress. She went over to Marco. "Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah let's go to the living room." Marco said as he got up from his seat and followed her. "I take it this is about last night?" He asked.

"No it's about Harry." Hekapoo replied. "I have to tell the commission about him you know that right?"

"I know but you see how Harry is right?"

"I know which is why I need you to be with him."

"But I'm Star's squire."

"Look we'll work something out okay. Just trust me."

"Okay Hekapoo I trust you." Marco replied. Just then a scream broke out in the kitchen.

MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN

Harry got done eating and got out of his seat only to notice a pair of scissors on the floor. "Who's scissors are these?" He asked.

"Oh those must Hekapoo's." Angie answered. "She must of dropped them."

"I'll go return them to her." Harry said as he bent down to pick them up but the moment he touched them he felt a sharp pain in his head that caused him to start screaming.

Hearing the scream Marco and Hekapoo rushed into the kitchen to see Harry on the floor screaming with both of his hands on his head. "What happened?" Marco asked.

"Harry was going to return a pair of scissors Hekapoo dropped to her but the moment he touched them he started screaming." Angie told her son.

Just then they noticed the scar on Harry's head glowing dark green. Hekapoo took a look at it. "There's magic coming from his scar. I don't know what it is but it's very dark and it feels evil." She said.

Marco just picked Harry up. "We need to get him help now!" He shouted.

"Way ahead of you!" Hekapoo cried out as she picked her scissors off the floor and opened a portal.

Before they could go Angie said. "Marco please tell us what happens."

"I will Mom." Marco said as he went into the portal.

BUTTERFLY CASTLE

Queen Moon was currently in the throne room wondering what to do with Eclipsa's trial coming up soon when a portal opened up right in front of her with Hekapoo and Marco coming out of it. She also noticed Marco holding a little boy and there was a dark green glow coming from his head. "What's going on?" She asked.

Hekapoo just looked at her. "Your Majesty we need your help right away! We don't know what's wrong with him!" She shouted with a panicked look.

This was a first for Moon since she never actually seen Hekapoo upset before. "Who is that boy?" She asked.

"His name is Harry." Marco replied. "As for how we know him it's complicated so we'll have to explain it later right now getting him help is important!"

Moon just looked at the boy and then yelled out to the guards. "Get the examination room ready and get the rest of the commission here now!" As the guards scrambled out of the room Moon just looked at Marco and Hekapoo. "Come with me." She said as she led them to the examination room.

Once they were in the examination room they set Harry down on a table as Omnitraxus Prime and Rhombulus showed up. "What's going on?" Omnitraxus Prime asked.

"There seems to be an emergency and it involves this child." Moon informed them as she showed Harry to them.

As they looked at Harry they saw the dark green glow coming from his head and immediately sense a foul dark magic they have never sensed before. Rhombulus seeing that it was evil stepped forward. "Move aside!" He shouted. "There's something evil coming from him so that makes him evil! I need to crystallize him!"

Marco just stood right in front of him glaring at him with an angry look. "Not going to happen!" He shouted. "He's just a kid and we don't even know what's wrong with him! We should at least find out what it is and try to treat it! And even if we can't find a cure for him the last thing we are going to do is crystallize him! He's been through enough as it is and he doesn't deserve something like that for something that isn't his fault! So if you even try to crystallize him then you will have to go through me! GOT IT?!" As Marco yelled out that last part it surprised and scared Rhombulus to the point where he fell down on his butt.

Looking at Hekapoo Rhombulus started whimpering and cried out to her. "He's more scarier than you!" He then got up and hid behind Omnitraxus. Hekapoo just gave an impressed smirk to Marco. She didn't think anyone could ever intimidate Rhombulus like that.

Moon just stepped towards Marco. "Marco we need to find out what this dark magic is." She said. "We might have to crystallize him if we can't find out what kind of dark magic this is."

Just then a voice entered the room. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear someone talking about dark magic. Mind if I take a look?" Everyone looked to see it was Eclipsa. As she stepped into the room she saw Harry and the glow coming from his head. "My that's interesting." She said.

Marco looked at her. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" He asked.

"I think so but tell me what caused this?" She asked.

"He tried to pick up a pair of my scissors." Hekapoo replied.

"I see. I can stop the magic that's coming from him but I will need a closer look at him to find out what's causing this and to get rid of it." Eclipsa responded.

Moon just looked at her. "What is it that you want in return for helping him?" She asked.

Eclipsa just smiled at her. "Moon I'm hurt you think I want something." She said. "I'm willing to do it without any compensation because this is a child and I don't like it when children are in pain. Besides I never seen a human that is able to use magic before and I find that very interesting."

The second she said that caused everyone to look at her. "What do you mean he can use magic?" Moon asked. "As far as I heard there are no humans on earth that can use magic."

"Maybe not the Earth Marco came from but on the Earth this boy came from he can." Eclipsa said.

Marco just went to Hekapoo. "It makes sense on his living situation when you think about it." He whispered to her.

"Yeah it does." She whispered back. She then looked at Eclipsa. "What do you mean his Earth?" She asked.

Eclipsa just gave out another smile. "Oh Hekapoo don't you know there are millions of dimensions out there and there happen to be the ones that no one can get to?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Hekapoo asked.

"Imagine that each dimension you can get to are islands connected with bridges." She said getting everyone to imagine. "Now imagine there are other islands out there that you can see but the bridges to get to them are broken and cannot be repaired." Everyone took a moment to imagine it. "This boy came from one of them."

Everyone just opened their eyes with shock. "How did he get here then?" Marco asked.

"If I had to take a guess I say Magic sent him." Eclipsa replied.

"How can magic do that?" Moon asked.

Eclipsa just looked at her. "Oh Moon didn't you read the Origins of Magic book?" She asked.

Moon looked down. She remembered Glossaryck telling her to read it however she would always look for an excuse not to seeing it was a long book. "No I never had the time." She said not looking her in the eyes.

"Well if you had read it then you would know that the Magic I'm talking about is the entity that's responsible for all magic. She gave it to us in the first place." Eclipsa said shocking everyone.

"Then why did she send him here?" Omnitraxus asked.

"If I had to take a guess there is something very special about him and she felt it would be a lot better for him here than where he lived." Eclipsa answered. "If you let me take a look at him I could probably tell you."

"Forget it." Moon said causing Marco to look at her.

"We need her help!" He shouted.

"Marco she's too dangerous! We'll have to find another way to find out what's wrong with him." Moon responded.

"But it could be too late!" Marco yelled.

While this was happening Hekapoo went towards Eclipsa and unlocked her chains. As Omnitraxus pointed out to them what she was doing Moon shouted out. "Hekapoo what are you doing?!"

"I'm willing to take full responsibility on this one your Majesty. We need her help and she's the best answer we got." Hekapoo said as she took off Eclipsa's chains and allowed her near Harry.

As Eclipsa looked at Harry she waved her hand over his scar causing it to stop glowing. She then began a closer inspection. "This child has been through a lot of abuse I see." She said causing the others to gasp.

"Abuse?" Moon asked.

"Yeah." Marco replied. "When Hekapoo and I found him I saw the bruise he had." He just shook his head. "Look I'll explain later just find out what's wrong with him!"

Eclipsa just turned around. "Oh I'm already done and found the cause." She replied.

"So what's wrong with him?" Marco asked.

However before Eclipsa could answer Star burst into the room. "Marco! Where have you been?!" She shouted. "I had no idea where you were! Do you have any idea-" Before she could finish she noticed Harry on the table and that Eclipsa was right next to him without her chains on her. "Uh who is that kid and why is Eclipsa free?"

"I'll explain it later Star." He said to her as he then turned to Eclipsa. "Go ahead Eclipsa."

"Apparently he was a lot of spells and potions placed on him. The spells are for making him and the potions are designed to make him hate certain people and want to kill them. Someone intended for this child to be weak and a killer." Everyone gasped as Marco and Hekapoo gave out an angry look. "But the main problem is located in the boy's scar."

"What's wrong with it?" Moon asked.

"There happens to be a piece of someone's soul trapped inside his head." Eclipsa replied.

"Say what?" Star asked as everyone else began asking how that was possible.

"I don't know how it is possible. All I can tell you is the magic that's casted on him is a kind I have never seen before." Eclipsa said.

"It's that powerful?" Omnitraxus asked.

"No it's extremely weak compared to ours." Eclipsa replied stunning everyone. "I mean sure they must be powerful from the Earth dimension he's from but here they can be easily removed. As for the boy's magic I think it's very powerful and with the right teachers we would be a force to be reckon with. I have to say I can see why Magic decided to send him here. He would have been able to reach his full potential there."

"Explain why he started screaming and glowing when he touched my scissor." Hekapoo said.

"That's easy. For someone like this boy to come here he would have to have Magic's blessing to get here but the parasite in his head didn't and since your scissors are a magical item it caused the parasite to feel extreme pain when he touched them because it didn't have Magic's blessing only the boy did." Eclipsa explained.

Moon just sighed. "What do you need to do to get rid of everything on him?" She asked.

"Well the spells and the potions should be easy. The parasite however is going to be a little difficult." Eclipsa said. "I don't know who would put a piece of their soul in his head or who came up with that kind of dark magic but I can tell you one thing it's going to put up a fight. Now there's a ritual to get rid of it but I'm going to need Star and your help Moon to do it."

"Fine but before we start I suggest Marco and Hekapoo tell us everything about him." Moon said as everyone then turned their attention on them.

Marco and Hekapoo just looked at each other and nodded. They then began to explain how they came across Harry leaving a few things out. They told about the bruise they found on him and the fact that his relatives abused him. They also mention about how the police would just return him to that house and any teacher he went to was just fired. Marco explained his suspicions that someone wanted that poor boy to have an awful life full of abuse and the fact that Harry is able to use magic explains it. It also explained why his relatives were abusive to him since he was different. Needless to say everyone was disgusted with what they just heard and it made them sick that his relatives treated him like that.

As everyone just thought about what they heard something came to Marco's mind. "I just thought of something. What if his world tries taking him back?" He asked.

"Oh that answer is easy." Eclipsa said. "You just open a portal to his dimension to get him."

Everyone just looked at her. "You said that we couldn't open a portal to get his dimension." Rhombulus said.

"Yes we couldn't then but we can now." Eclipsa said confusing everyone seeing this she continued explaining. "In order for Magic to send him here she had to repair the bridge connecting to our dimension to his first before she sent him here."

As everyone digested what they heard Eclipsa noticed that Harry was waking up. "It appears Harry is waking up." She said getting their attention.

Marco just grabbed Hekapoo and went towards Harry. "Okay everyone just get out of the room for now." He said. "Harry has been through a lot and we don't want to scare him. Hekapoo and me are going to explain everything to him before you do that ritual. I feel it's best for him to know everything."

"Marco, Eclipsa should at least stay. I'm responsible for her." Hekapoo told him.

"Okay fine. Eclipsa you can stay." Marco replied. Eclipsa just sat down on a chair and watched as Harry was waking up.

When Harry opened his eyes he noticed he was somewhere else. The only thing on his mind was where Marco and Hekapoo were. "Marco? Hekapoo? Where are you?!" He cried out.

"We're right here Harry." Marco said as he approached Harry with Hekapoo standing next to him.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You're at Butterfly Castle." Hekapoo answered.

Harry then noticed Eclipsa. "Who's that and why am I here?" He asked.

"That's Eclipsa." Hekapoo replied.

Eclipsa just waved her hand and said. "Nice to meet you Harry."

"As for why you are here it's sort of complicated but we're going to explain it to you the best we can." Marco said as he looked at him. Marco then sat down next to Harry and began to explain what happened to him and what they found out. He told Harry the truth and also told him about his suspicions about someone wanting him to have a miserable life.

Harry just slowly absorbed what he had just heard. The fact that he could use magic made him happy it made him feel special but then there was the fact someone wanted him to stay with the Dursleys and be miserable. He didn't know who wanted that for him but it scared him that someone may try dragging him back to the Dursleys. "So what now?" He asked.

"Eclipsa is going to perform a ritual that will get rid of all the spells placed on you and the thing inside your head." Marco answered.

"Do I have to go back home afterwards?" Harry then asked.

"No Harry, you don't have to go back to that place ever again." Hekapoo answered.

Harry was about to ask another question but Marco just said. "And if they try to take you back then we will just go and get you back." This just caused Harry to smile.

Just then Rhombulus came bursting through the door. "Okay you had enough time to talk to him!" He shouted. "It's my turn to ask him some questions!" Rhombulus then made his way to Harry. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer got it?!" He asked. Harry just nodded. "Okay here they are. Are you evil? Are you evil? Admit it! You're evil right?" Harry just looked at him not knowing what to say. Seeing that Harry wasn't saying anything Rhombulus then yelled out. "You're taking too long to answer that's proof that you're evil! Prepare to be crystallized!" Rhombulus then pointed both his arms at Harry causing them to start glowing.

Harry didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen. He just yelled out "Stop!" Although it sounded like a hiss.

Just then Rhombulus' arms just stopped glowing. Seeing this he asked "Uh what's going on?"

"He told us to stop." His right arm said.

"And for some reason we can't disobey him." The left arm said.

Eclipsa just smiled as she saw this. "Interesting. It appears Harry can control snakes." She said.

Hearing this caused a devilish grin to appear on Hekapoo's face. "Really?" She said to herself as she then made her way to Harry. "Harry I want you to tell them something." She said as she then whispered the next part into his ear.

Harry just looked at her. "Do I have to?" He asked.

"You don't have to but you do want him to leave you alone right?" Hekapoo asked causing him to nod. "Well this is the only way for him to get the message."

Harry then hissed something out that cause both of Rhombulus' arms to look at his face. "Uh why are you looking at me like that?" Rhombulus asked only for his arms to start hitting him in the face.

Hekapoo just started cackling. "Hey Rhombulus! Why are you hitting yourself?!" She laughed out.

Letting this go on for a few minutes Marco then approached Harry. "Okay Harry tell them to stop. I think he got the message." He said. Harry just hissed something out causing them to stop. Marco then approached Rhombulus. "Now are you going to leave Harry alone and never bother him again?" He asked.

"Yes." Rhombulus whimpered out. He then got up as he started crying and ran straight through a wall out of the room.

The others then walked into the room. Moon seeing the hole Rhombulus made just muttered. "I see Rhombulus made another hole in the castle that needs to be repaired." She then approached Harry. "Hello Harry." She said. "I am Queen Moon Butterfly. This girl here is my daughter Star and that is Omnitraxus Prime." Moon then looked at Eclipsa. "How long is this ritual going to take?" She asked.

"Not too long for us." Eclipsa replied. "Although it will take quite while for Harry to wake up."

"This isn't anything dark is it?" Moon asked.

"No Moon it isn't." Eclipsa answered. "I want you two to learn this just in case you have to ever perform it."

Moon just shook her head not knowing what to think. "Okay everyone needs to leave so we can do this." She said.

But before anyone could leave Harry shouted out "Wait!"causing them to stop and look at him. "There's something I want to ask Marco and Hekapoo."

Marco and Hekapoo just stepped forward. "What is it you want to ask us?" Marco asked.

"Will you two be my new mom and dad?' Harry asked them. Marco and Hekapoo were just shocked as well as the rest of the room. Before they could say anything Harry spited out. "You don't need to answer now. Just tell me when I wake up."

Eclipsa just gave a small smile. "Okay everyone out. We need to perform the ritual now." She said.

Everyone else just left as the Butterfly women got started. Out in the hall Marco and Hekapoo were just reeling from what they were just asked. "So are you two going to do it?" Omnitraxus asked.

"Do what?" Rhombulus asked.

"Harry asked Marco and Hekapoo to be his new mom and dad." Omnitraxus replied.

"WHAT?!" Rhombulus shouted. "That's a big mistake! All three of them are scary! If those three become a family then it will become one big scary family! Imagine the little nightmares they could produce! It will be a never ending nightmare!"

Hekapoo getting fed up with his rant shouted out. "Time out now!"

Rhombulus this just made his way to the corner and sat in it with his head down. "See what I mean?" He said quietly.

Marco just looked at Hekapoo. "What do you think we should do?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "I mean don't you think he's asking a for too much?"

"You know what he's been through and basically we're the only ones he trusts." Marco replied.

"I know but I have my job and that's more important." Hekapoo replied.

Marco just looked at her. "Quit using your job as an excuse." He said shocking her and everyone else there. "What do you want to do?"

Hekapoo just looked away. She couldn't look him in the eyes since he was right but before she could say anything Eclipsa, Moon, and Star walked out. "It's done." Moon said as she looked at Hekapoo. "Put Eclipsa's chains back on."

Hekapoo did as the queen demanded and put her chains back on. As soon as they were back on Eclipsa asked. "Have you two made a decision yet?"

Marco just looked at Hekapoo who just looked away. Seeing this Marco turned away and pulled out his scissors to open a portal. "I need to think out a few things but I know my answer." He said as he went into and then closed it.

Hekapoo just looked at Moon. "So what happened?" She asked.

"Removing everything else was easy it was the soul stuck in his head that gave us the trouble." Moon replied.

"Yes, that thing was quite vile and dark. It tried it's best to put up a fight however it was no match for us." Eclipsa said.

"I see." Hekapoo said.

Moon just looked at her. "Hekapoo go wait in the throne room for me. That's an order." She said.

Hekapoo just looked at her with an obedient look. "Yes your Majesty." She said as she made her way to the throne room.

Moon just looked at Omnitraxus. "Tell me what happened." She said to him.

MEANWHILE WITH MARCO

Marco had just went back to his home and informed his parents of what had happened with Harry and what he asked. Needless to say his parents were speechless by the fact of what Harry had asked him.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Angie asked.

"To be honest Mom I think I should do it." Marco said. "I mean I know it's a lot of work and I need to figure some stuff out but the way I see it he needs me. I'm one of the only people he trusts and to be honest I feel some kind of connection to him."

"What about Hekapoo?" Angie asked.

"She made it clear her job is more important." Marco replied bitterly. "I mean I would like her help but I'm not going to force her." He then looked up at his parents. "Now I know this is a lot to take in but I was wondering if you could help out every now and then."

"Of course Marco. We would be glad to help." Angie said and then asked. "Marco I'm curious how do you feel about Hekapoo?"

Marco just blushed. "It's complicated." He said.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Angie asked.

Marco's face grew redder. "Look Mom whatever I may feel about her doesn't matter because I know she doesn't feel the same about me." He said.

"Did you even ask her?" His mother then asked.

"No."

"Maybe you should. You just may be surprised by what she says." Angie replied.

Marco just looked at her and got up. "I'm going to go see if Harry has woken up yet." He said as he pulled out his scissors and opened a portal. Before he walked in he looked at his parents. "I'll also talk with her and tell her how I feel." He said as he then walked into the portal.

MEANWHILE WITH HEKAPOO

Hekapoo was currently waiting in the throne room for the queen. She knew it was about Harry and if she was going to be his new mother. Deep down she really wanted to say yes but there was that feeling of getting hurt and betrayed that she never wanted to feel again When Marco told his reason for what he did she was extremely happy to know he cared for her but she was scared to find out more. She really cared for Marco but didn't want to tell him how she felt about him because she didn't want to get hurt anymore. She knew putting her job first was just an excuse but for so long it kept her safe from feeling anything more than she had to. She told herself that she had to keep it up and that it was all she needed. Just then Moon walked into the throne room. "I take it this is about Harry?" She asked as Moon took a seat on her throne.

"Yes it is." Moon answered. "I want to know your answer to his question."

"I have my job your Majesty." Hekapoo replied. "Unless I receive an order to be his parent my answer is no."

"I'm not going to give you an order Hekapoo." Moon said getting frustrated by how Hekapoo was acting. "Tell me what do you think of Harry?"

"He's a good kid and I like him. I mean yeah he's been through a lot but I have a feeling he's going to be fine now." Hekapoo replied.

"I see." Moon said. "Tell me what do you think of Marco?"

Hekapoo just froze when she heard the queen ask that. Her face just started getting red. "It's complicated." She said.

"Explain." Moon ordered.

"Well he can be quite annoying but he's very persistent. He never gives up on his family and friends or give up ever. He's kind, determined, and smart. He's someone who should never be underestimated." Hekapoo said giving a smile while she said it.

"Do you have feelings for Marco?" Moon asked.

Hekapoo's face just turned completely red. "I don't have time for feelings. My job comes first." She said.

Just then a voice entered the throne room. "Still using that excuse even now huh Hekapoo?" It said. Moon and Hekapoo looked to see it was Eclipsa.

"What are you doing here Eclipsa? Get out!" Hekapoo shouted.

"No Hekapoo. I think she should stay and explain." Moon said.

Eclipsa gave Moon a smile. "Thank you Moon." She said as she started explaining. "You see back in my days Hekapoo always put her job first than anything else. There were a few gentlemen back then who were interested in her but she just told them that her job came first. The rest of the commission offered to help her out just so she could have a personal life but she just said no. Eventually the gentlemen who were interested in her just moved on while she kept doing her job. I don't think she ever had a relationship before and she's too afraid to start one now so she's just using her job as an excuse to keep herself safe." Hekapoo just looked at Eclipsa in anger for basically calling her out. "I can assure you she does have feelings for Marco. She's just too afraid to act on them."

"So what if I do?!" Hekapoo shouted. "It's all strange to me! I have all these feeling and sometimes it hurts! I don't like it when it hurts!"

Eclipsa just looked at her. "Hekapoo hurt is only natural when it comes to love but what will really hurt the most is if you don't act on it." She said getting Hekapoo's attention. "If you don't act on it eventually there's a chance you will lose it and you would always wonder what if you took the chance back then. Don't make that mistake. I didn't and I don't regret it one bit."

Hekapoo thought for a moment and then looked up at Moon. "Your Majesty I decided to become Harry's mother. If possible I would like to request help with my job whenever I need it."

Moon just smiled. "We'll work something out." She said as Hekapoo turned to leave the throne room. "I'm curious are you going to tell Marco how you feel?" She asked.

Hekapoo stopped and turned to Moon. "It's better to get it out now then always wonder." She said as she then left the room to go check on Harry.

OUTSIDE HARRY'S ROOM

Marco had just stepped out of the portal into the hall outside Harry's room when he saw Hekapoo walking up. "I made my decision." He said to her.

"Yeah I made mine too." Hekapoo said.

Both Marco and Hekapoo took a deep breath and said at the same time. "I want to be Harry's Dad/Mom!"

They both looked at each other and then asked at the same time. "What did you say?"

Before they could say anything more at the same time Marco raised his hand. "Wait let me go first." He said. "I want to be Harry's dad. I don't know why but I feel some connection to him. It's just something I can't explain."

"I know what you mean." Hekapoo replied. "I feel the same thing that's why I want to be his mom."

Marco just smiled as she did too. "That's good. I'm going to work something out with my parents so they can help me out."

"Yeah I'm going to see if I can find someone to help me with my job." Hekapoo replied.

"Yeah, we're going to have to enroll him in a school on Earth." Marco said causing Star to pop out from a corner with Rhombulus and Omnitraxus Prime peeking out.

"Did I just hear that you're going to enroll Harry at a school on Earth?" Star asked.

"Yeah Star I am." Marco replied.

"And what's wrong with the schools on Mewni?" Star asked.

Marco just sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Rhombulus come here." Marco said as he looked for something on it.

Rhombulus made his way to them. "Yeah what is it?" He asked.

"Take a look at this." Marco said showing a video to him.

As Rhombulus looked at it his eye just grew wide. "There are people trapped inside. You trapped people inside that tiny box! That makes you evil!" He shouted getting ready to crystallize Marco only to get hit a narwhal blast.

"I see your point." Star said as she put her wand away.

"Star, Harry is still going to need to learn his magic and what better place then here?" Marco replied.

"I can accept that." Star said as she grabbed Rhombulus and dragged him back behind the corner.

Marco turned back to face Hekapoo. "We're also going to have to find a place to live. He can't stay here because you know how hectic this place is and your home is a big fat no since time goes fast there."

Hekapoo just sighed. "I didn't think I would have to tell anyone this but that dimension isn't my home." She said getting his attention.

"What did you say?" Marco asked.

"Yeah I mostly use that dimension for work so I don't actually live there." She replied. "I have another dimension where my real home is and it runs on normal time." Marco just glared at her when she said that. Seeing this she just gave off a devilish smirk. "Did you honestly think I would live in a dimension where time goes fast? I'm not sorry for not telling about it."

Marco just took a deep breath. "Well now that the living arrangement has been settle the only thing to do next is to work out a schedule which we can do later and change his last name to Diaz." He said.

"Excuse me but what's wrong with my last name?" Hekapoo asked.

Marco just looked at her. "No offense H-Poo but Harry would be a lot better off with my last name." He said.

Hekapoo just looked at him. "And what's wrong with Harry Poo?" She asked only to realize what Marco meant. "Never mind I see your point."

"Let's go in to check on Harry there's something else I want to tell you." Marco said as he went towards the door to Harry's room.

"Yeah there's something I want to tell you as well." She said as she followed him into Harry's room.

Once inside they saw that Harry was still asleep and then looked at each. "I need to tell you something." Marco said to her.

"Yeah there's something I need to tell you as well." She said.

At the same time they both said to each other. "I have feelings for you."

When they heard what the other had just said their faces just turned red. "So what now?" Marco asked.

"I don't know I never been in a relationship before." Hekapoo replied.

"We can take it slow if you want." Marco suggested.

"I would like that." Hekapoo said with a warm smile.

Just then they noticed Harry waking up seeing this they both approached his bed. "Hey Harry." Marco said as Harry opened his eyes. "We're here to give you are answer."

Harry's eyes just grew wide. He was now going to find out if they would be his parents or just tell him no. He didn't know what to feel. "What is it?" He asked.

"We would love to be your mom and dad." Hekapoo replied.

Harry's eyes just grew wide as he jumped out of his bed and hugged them both. As they hugged him back he just told himself he was glad he made that wish and was going to cherish his new family with all his heart.

THE END

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. If you want to make this into a story again you're more than welcome to I just ask for a few things. First of all Harry needs to have a few of Hekapoo and Marco's traits such as the famous not sorry and giving someone a nickname that would make them yell "Don't call me that!" He needs to be skilled in karate and is able to wield a sword and scissors. He also needs a dragon cycle. Second he needs to be summoned by the Goblet of Fire and needs to use the dragon cycle for his first task. I don't know why I just think it would be interesting and for an added joke when the judges give Harry his score a whole bunch of girls give him a score as well. Third Marco and Hekapoo need to have a child. I just feel it's needed. Now he can be paired with anyone but I prefer no slash. Whatever his magic abilities are up to you.** **I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
